


If You'll Be My Magic, I'll Be Your Trick

by Ebb_tide



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But Scott and Derek are still werewolves, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, mild watersports, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebb_tide/pseuds/Ebb_tide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to do a magic trick and has to call Derek to help when it goes wrong.<br/>Someone should have told Stiles not to practice magic with a full bladder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You'll Be My Magic, I'll Be Your Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multimerc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multimerc/gifts).



> I got confused and thought it was Thursday so I posted ;) I hope you like it :D

Stiles smiled. “Make sure the handcuffs are properly secured.”

Scott pulled the handcuffs that were attaching Stiles to the bedpost to make sure they were locked and ready. “Stiles, this is a dumb idea.”

Stiles shook his head. “All great ideas start off as bad ones. Now get out of here before you miss your midterm.”

Scott shrugged. “Call me if this goes south.”

Stiles motioned his head to the door. “Get out of here. I refuse to be held responsible for you failing your first college science exam. That failed test will cause you to rethink your premed major and you won’t become Dr. McCall and the little boy that needs a heart transplant that only you can do will never get to see his seventh birthday and –.”

Scott laughed. “Alright, alright. Just call me if something goes wrong.”

Stiles would have saluted if his hands weren’t cuffed to the bedpost. “Aye aye Scotty.”

Scott rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. “Yup. That one never gets old.”

Stiles and Scott had done some pretty idiotic things in their lives. They were friends since they were toddlers so they had enough time to rack up a pretty long list of epic fails. The current addition to the list was Stiles’ Houdini plan.

The Houdini plan involved Stiles escaping handcuffs. Scott was supposed to chain him to the bed in only boxers (because being next to nude means you can’t hide a trick up your sleeve) and Stiles would escape unassisted. Stiles insisted that Scott couldn’t be around for the actual escape. He claimed that “magic with a safety net wasn’t true magic.”

Stiles felt his heart racing from either adrenaline or fear. He shifted his tongue, rolling the handcuff key that was hidden in his mouth. He trapped the key between his teeth and scooted to an upright position. He tilted his head to face the right handcuff and lined up the key with the lock. He was just about to insert it when a rogue sneeze shot through him out of nowhere.

The sneeze caused the key to fly out of his mouth and skitter across the floor.

Stiles let his head hit the bedpost. “Wonderful. Now I have to wait for Scott’s three hour exam to end before I can call for help.”

Stiles felt a gentle pulse in his lower abdomen and looked down at his bladder. “Really? You couldn’t have warned me before I handcuffed myself to the bed?”

Stiles stretched himself out to a laying position and tried to ride out the uncomfortable three hours he had ahead of him.

Fifteen minutes later, his legs were shaking with a pretty strong need to empty his bladder. He had nothing to distract his mind with, so the desperation climbed up at a high speed.

Stiles looked at the phone on his dresser. He was pretty sure Scott left his phone on and if he called, his best friend would definitely come save him.

He shook his head. “No. I can’t let some kid not get a heart because I need to take a leak. I’m just going to have to go with plan B.”

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. “Siri, call Derek.”

The mechanical voice responded. “Calling Derek.”

Derek answered after the first ring and something about that made Stiles smile.

Derek’s voice was anything but happy. “Yeah? What do you want?”

“It’s Stiles.”

“I know that. Your name shows up on the phone. What do you want?”

Stiles bit his lip. “How close to the college are you?”

Derek growled. “If you’re calling me for a hook up, I will hang up on your ass.”

Stiles spoke quickly. “No no no. I’m in real danger. I need your help. I’m desperate… so desperate.”

Derek gripped the steering wheel. “I’m on the highway about twenty minutes from you. I’m headed to the store, but it’s in the same direction as the college if you need me to swing by.”

Stiles crossed his legs. “Can you get here in ten? I don’t know if I can hold it for twenty minutes.”

Derek shook his head. “Don’t think so. What is it that you can’t hold?”

Stiles moaned. “Don’t you have werewolf speed?”

“You’re wearing on my werewolf patience. I’m not going to abandon my car on the side of the highway and run to you. Well, maybe I’d think about it, but you’d need to give me a good reason.”

“I have to pee.”

“Goodbye Stiles.”

Stiles yelled. “Wait, wait! Don’t hang up. I’m serious. Scott handcuffed me to the bed and I had the key, but I dropped it and Scott’s taking an exam so I can’t call him and I have to pee so freakin’ bad.”

Derek sighed loudly, but didn’t say anything. On Stiles’ end of the conversation it seemed like Derek was at best bored and at worst annoyed. On Derek’s side of the conversation that was the furthest thing from the truth.

Derek and Stiles had known each other for a long time, but they only recently started dating. Their relationship was still in the honeymoon stage so they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Derek timed their daily routine around Scott’s classes and Stiles’ breaks, but one unfortunate time the two got way too into it and Scott walked into the dorm room he shared with Stiles and got an eyeful of Stiles straddling Derek on the computer table.

After that horribly awkward incident, Scott used his werewolf hearing before he dared to enter the dorm room.

Stiles was a master at knowing what positions he could use or sounds he could make to drive Derek wild, but he didn’t know all of Derek’s secrets. There was one particular kink that Derek hadn’t shared, but right now Stiles had inadvertently stumbled across it by filling his bladder, and setting Derek into overdrive.

Derek tried to even his breathing as his heightened hearing picked up on every soft moan of desperation coming from the other end of the phone. Derek could even hear the shifting of the sheets as Stiles shifted his hips, trying to wiggle the desperate urge to pee into submission.

Derek tapped the steering wheel with his finger and forced his heart to match that even pace.

Stiles moaned. “Ugh. It’s so bad. I feel like I’m going to explode. I’ve never had to piss this bad in my life. I serious thought I was peeing down my leg a second ago.”

Derek bit back a moan, but Stiles only heard more silence.

“Derek? You there? Did you get in an accident or something? Oh my God! Did someone hit you?”

Derek gritted his teeth and thought to himself. _Definitely got hit by something._

Stiles was uncomfortable enough with a full bladder so Derek didn’t want to make matters worse by staying quiet for too long. “I’m ok. Just try not to wet the bed. Wet jeans aren’t a good look.”

Stiles laughed nervously. “I’m not wearing jeans. Houdini did his magic in swim trunks, so I’m doing it in just boxers.”

Derek bit down harder on his lip, tasting blood this time. “Stiles…”

Stiles whined. “Pee. Pee. Pee. I’ve gotta pee.”

Stiles was squirming so much that Derek heard the bed frame squeaking. Derek felt his eye twitch. “Think of something else Stiles.”

“That’s not going to work. It’s like when someone says don’t think about a green elephant. After that, a green elephant is all you can think about. It’s like green elephants are the only thought left in the universe and – ugh, seriously Derek. I can’t hold it. I feel it going half way down my shaft and then I have to like clench to force it back up.”

Derek’s vision started to blur. “Stop talking.”

Stiles whined. “I just - .”

“Stop talking. You’re going to make me… _fuck!_ Just stop talking.”

Derek’s outburst was enough to distract Stiles for the moment. “Are you getting off on this?”

Derek wanted to smash his own head against the steering wheel. His boyfriend was stupid enough to handcuff himself while desperate to pee, but was smart enough to pick up on Derek’s pretty well guarded secret? How was that even fair?

Stiles moaned half-real, half-theatrical. “Oh Derek, the pressure!”

Derek gritted his teeth. “You’re going to make me crash.”

“You kinky son of a bitch.”

Derek sighed. “Watch what you call my mother. I can easily turn this car around right now and leave you to wet the bed.”

“And miss the waterworks. I don’t think so, but you better hurry cuz I’m about to burst.”

“Just hold on.”

Stiles sat up, rocking back and forth. “That’s what I’ve been doing this whole time Captain Obvious. How far away are you?”

Derek glanced at the exit. “Two minutes. Stay on the phone so I know you’re ok, but don’t say anything because I need to focus on driving.”

Stiles did as he was told, but the sounds that Stiles had been talking over when he was rambling, were loud and clear now. The sound of the sheets shifting. The sound of fabric rustling from the friction of Stiles rubbing his thighs together at a desperate pace. The sound of the metal cuffs jingling as Stiles’ arms shook with the strain of holding in a bladder that was about to…

This was beginning to be a bit too much for Derek.

He put his foot on the gas as he blew past a stop sign. “Talk.”

“But I thought –?”

Derek moaned. “For the love of God Stiles. TALK!”

Stiles waited a second for a really bad urge to pass before talking. “You want to do me in the car after this?”

Derek grunted. “I’m in the parking lot. I’ll be there in less than a minute.”

Stiles heard the phone click off and started to count to sixty in his head. He squeezed his eyes closed and his thighs together as tightly as he could. He got to ten before he felt a rush of air from the door being pulled open.

Derek was standing in the doorway with his leather jacket and do-me-eyes, staring right back at Stiles. Derek ran to the bed. “Hold on.”

Stiles was prepared to do anything Derek asked because the man was so irresistibly beautiful and overwhelmingly commanding.

Derek straddled Stiles so he could reach the handcuffs, but the close proximity to his bursting boyfriend sent Derek into sensory overload. He could feel the heat from Stiles’ body. He could hear Stiles’ heart pounding in his chest. He could see the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes from the strain of holding back a day’s worth of desperation. Stiles was a hyper guy that lacked any kind of attention span. Derek was right when he guessed that Stiles had been too distracted to think about his bladder since this morning.

Derek leaned down and shoved his hand between Stiles’ legs. He held him tight as he kissed his lips, growling from the back of his throat.

Stiles closed his eyes, enjoying this for a fraction of a second, but then snapped his eyes open and mumbled against Derek’s lips. “You can free me now.”

No answer, just more passionate kissing.

“Derek?”

Still no answer.

Derek’s eyes fluttered open revealing his glowing red pupils.

Stiles continued to mumble against Derek’s lips. “Oh no. You’re losing control. I’m not going to get my bathroom break. I’m going to die. I’m so going to die. You’re going you eat my face off.”

Stiles suddenly heard two quick metallic clinks of the handcuffs releasing, and his hands fell down to his sides, one at a time.

Derek moaned as his eye color changed back to a neutral blue. He released Stiles’ lips after releasing him from the shackles and sounded breathless for more reasons than one. “I’m not going to kill you.”

Stiles looked at the hand cuffs dangling from his wrists, wondering how Derek saved him. He looked up getting lost in those baby blue eyes again.

“Keys?”

“Claws.”

Stiles felt his face heat up, wondering if he had a bit of a werewolf kink. That thought would have to wait though, because he still REALLY had to pee.

He was thankful that his amazing boyfriend had enough control to phase only one hand into a werewolf hand because Derek’s other human hand was still between Stiles’ legs.

Derek kept his hand gripping Stiles and he helped him stand. He walked this way as the poor guy limped to the bathroom.

Stiles shivered as his bare feet walked on the bathroom tile. Derek walked Stiles to the toilet with his hand still between his boyfriend’s legs. Derek removed his hand, but he wasn’t quite sure if he could remove himself from the situation.

Instead of tugging down his boxers and taking a nice long pee, Stiles turned to face Derek. Stiles held himself and hopped from one foot to the other. He kept his hand between his legs and crossed them rocking from side to side. “I really have to go Derek.”

Derek tried to bite back an embarrassingly loud moan. “Why the hell are you so perfect?”

Stiles bounced on his toes, cycling through the last pee dance he could really do before losing it. “Because I – _oooohhh man_! Ok. Can’t do this anymore.”

Stiles refocused on his original task of peeing in the toilet.

He positioned himself and let it all go. All the agony shot out of him in a torrential stream, causing him to stumble, and thankfully Derek was there to steady him on his feet.

Derek held him from behind and kissed his neck as he let his hands rest over Stiles’ slowly shrinking bladder.

Stiles continued to aim with one hand, but he put his other hand on top of Derek’s. The added pressure of three hands against his bladder made Stiles moan and his stream increased. Derek changed the kisses against Stiles neck to a soft “shhh” as he tried to calm Stiles back down.

Stiles hummed. “I want you so bad.”

Before Derek could answer, the sound of Scott gasping filled the room. “What the hell? I came in because the door was open and you two are doing this?!”

Stiles really couldn’t stop peeing, so Derek stood between Stiles and Scott to block his boyfriend as much as he could. It’s not that Scott hadn’t seen Stiles naked before, but Derek felt like he should at least do something to shield him.

Stiles squeaked from behind Derek. “I thought you are taking a test dude.”

Scott frowned. “I got the days wrong. The test is tomorrow. I went to the library to study and… you know what guys? I’m going to go back to the library and pretend like I never saw this.”

Derek gave Scott a flat response like he always did. “Good plan. Go do that.”

Scott grumbled as he left muttering something about ‘a shared dorm room’ and ‘stupid Derek’ as he left.

Stiles sighed as he continued to relieve himself at full force. “I’ve got so much more left.”

Derek laughed against Stiles’ neck as he got back to work. "How?”

Stiles smirked. “Magic.”

 


End file.
